Dolls
by DANHK
Summary: Te regalo la inmortalidad, vivirás por siempre; estarás conmigo por siempre. Serás como las muñecas: misterioso, bello y eterno...


**Título –**Dolls

**Disclaimer –**Los personajes de Beyblade son míos, la canción pertenece a Dark Lunacy.

**Aclaraciones –** Death fic, Yaoi, intento de Gore… y mi primer lemon.

Gracias a todos por leer, por favor dejen un comentario para saber cómo les pareció. Sus opiniones son importantes para seguir mejorando.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**Dark Storm After The Light**_

_(Oscura tormenta tras la luz)_

Era una noche oscura en la parte nórdica de Europa. Las nubes grises cubrían la diáfana luz de la luna que luchaba por colarse entre ella sin lograrlo. Un fino velo de lluvia caía desde del violáceo cielo levantando una gruesa capa de niebla al chocar contra el suelo del bosque. Ningún animal se atrevía a interrumpir el perfecto silencio nocturno con sus cantos. A lo lejos, coronando la cima de una montaña oculta entre las sombras de las apacibles coníferas, yacía imperturbable una enorme edificación que actualmente estaba casi en ruinas.

_**It's Over My Broken Rage**_

_(Se acabó mi furia rota)__**  
**_

Ese edificio alguna vez había sido el hogar de algún rey poderoso; ese edificio alguna vez estuvo habitado por alguna familia real que ofrecía fiestas pomposas a las que acudían todos los nobles de aquel continente; ese edificio alguna vez encerró entre sus paredes las magnánimas orgías a las cuales sólo pueden aspirar aquellos que poseen todo el dinero del mundo.

_**It's Over**_

_(Se acabó)_

Pero eso sucedió hace años… décadas… siglos… Ahora ya nadie se atreve a aventurarse entre aquellos desolados lares. Ya ningún mortal se acuerda de ese lugar. No obstante, el palacio aun conserva la música resonando contra sus muros, aun mantiene la luz brillando a través de sus polvorientas ventanas… aun tiene gente bailando en su interior.

_**From My Vanish Life**_

_(De mi vida que se desvanece)_

El salón principal de aquel castillo mágico está construido con la gracia y los excesos del barroco. El techo, el cual está separado en bóvedas, lo adornan pequeños frescos que cuentan con veracidad la historia de la creación, de la caída, del nacimiento del hombre y su expulsión del Edén. Cientos de detalladas caras de ángeles vislumbran, sumidos en su mutismo, cómo los dueños de aquella casa se divierten, ríen y juegan.

_**Take Me, I Run To You**_

_(Llévame, corro hacia ti)__**  
**_

Al centro de cada cúpula cuelga, por medio de una cadena de oro macizo, un candelabro de cristal cortado; estas lámparas, siempre iluminadas por blancas velas, alumbran el cuarto con un misterioso brillo, creando extrañas figuras aquí y allá jugando con los reflejos que provocan en los otros objetos de la habitación.

_**And Show Me Your Beauty Side**_

_(Y muéstrame tu lado hermoso)_

De las paredes cuelgan pesados tapices persas con imágenes que, si eres observador, te relatarán los cuentos de los antiguos pueblos que conquistaron en mundo. Éstos a pesar de estar cubiertos de polvo y de estar desgarrados por el paso del tiempo entre sus hilos, continúan resaltando con sus tonos rojos, negros, azules y verdes. También de ellas, caen pesadas telas rojas aterciopeladas y satinadas que cruzan de un arco a otro, y retratos al óleo de la vieja familia real que alguna vez llamó a ese lugar su hogar. Tampoco podemos olvidar los cinco grilletes que están ocultos entre los tapices de la pared norte.

_**And Save Me**_

_(Y sálvame)_

Las ventanas, cubriendo de piso a techo, están decoradas por vitrales multicolores que muestran cómo era el jardín que le fue vedado al hombre eones atrás. Algunas minúsculas partes están quebradas permitiendo el paso de las gotas de agua que bautizan el mundo cayendo desde las entrañas del cielo. A cada lado de los ventanales se pueden apreciar cortinas de terciopelo rojo que, a pesar de su espesor se mueven con el viento que penetra hasta por la más minúscula rendija.

_**With Your Sacrifice**_

_(Con tu sacrificio)_

El piso del salón está cubierto por mosaicos blancos y negros similares a un tablero de ajedrez infinito. En la increíble pulcritud de los azulejos fulguran los destellos del fuego que arde en la chimenea que está incrustada en la pared norte y que crea en la habitación un sentimiento de calidez, contrario al sentimiento de desolación que impera en los otros cuartos de la casa.

_**And Dance, Dance For My Soul**_

_(Y baila, baila para mi alma)_

El inmobiliario que ahí había, consistía en varios sillones mullidos repartidos por el enorme salón, una gran mesa sobre la cual estaba colgada un enorme espejo, que se hallaba justo enfrente de la pared en la que se escondían las cadenas, y dos sillas. Todos eran muy viejos y no habían sido inmunes al paso del tiempo ni a los ataques de los ratones.

_**Dance For My Eyes**_

_(Baila para mis ojos)_

Quizá lo más notable de esa habitación en particular no eran ni los esplendorosos tapices, ni los magnánimos frescos ni mucho menos los olvidados muebles… No, lo más trascendental que había allí eran los cientos de ojos cristalinos que contemplaban cada minúsculo detalle, que captaban hasta el más sutil movimiento; aquellos traslúcidos orbes pertenecientes a las más preciosas muñecas de porcelana que algún humano haya visto jamás...

_**Deceive Me Again**_

_(Engáñame de nuevo)__  
_

Una risa resonaba por las paredes del lugar llenando el ambiente. Unos gritos desgarradores hacían eco colmando la mente de los presentes. Una perfecta obra de arte estaba siendo creada en esos momentos. El arte es belleza, pero también es sufrimiento. Es adicción, es esfuerzo, es derramar sangre para que nazca; mas, al mismo tiempo es diversión, satisfacción y es colmar tu espíritu de un gozo desenfrenado.

_**Change, Change All My Thoughts**_

_(Cambia, cambia todos mis pensamientos)__**  
**_

En ese instante estaba siendo forjado el objeto más valioso que extasiaría al dueño de esa habitación. Necesitaba calma para atrapar la divinidad de la inmortalidad en un ser mortal. Ahí justo frente a sus granas orbes, atrapado por gruesas cadenas oro, permanecía balanceándose un precioso joven de piel nívea. La posición de los grilletes y la extensión de las cadenas provocaban que se mantuviera ligeramente hacia delante con los pies juntos y los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados. Era casi como si estuviese crucificado.

_**Kill Other Dreams**_

_(Mata otros sueños)_

Los azules ojos del muchacho, carentes de expresión y a pesar de estar entrecerrados, miraban fijamente al joven que tenía delante. Finos ríos de sangre descendían desde su frente hasta su barbilla para luego caer al piso juntándose en el charco que ese líquido había formado. Su cabello rubio ceniciento estaba teñido en determinados sitios donde varias heridas habían sido inflingidas.

_**  
Rule All My Sense**_

_(Rige todo mi sentido)_

–Mátame… -fue el susurro que salió de los finos labios del Cristo.

-No.

–Yo no hice nada para merecer esto.

–Te equivocas, Mihaeru. Tú mataste mis sueños, secuestraste mis deseos y te robaste mis pensamientos.

–Yo… sólo quería ser libre.

–Y lo serás, Mihaeru.

–¿Mmm…?

–…Cuando el juego acabe.

_**  
And Take Me Home.**_

_(Y llévame a casa.)_

_**  
**_Una sonrisa se vislumbró en las facciones del joven de los ojos de rubí. Subió su mano para retirar rebeldes mechones bicolores de su rostro de una manera sensual. Observó la desnudez del frágil adolescente frente a él, ensanchando su sonrisa. Se elevó levemente del suelo hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del rostro del menor, extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, acariciando el rostro del rubio tratando de captar hasta el más ligero cambio en la mirada cerúlea.

_**Dark Moon Before The Sun**_

_(Oscura Luna antes del sol)_

Se acercó lentamente sin soltar el rostro del pequeño ángel y sin dejar de ver dentro de sus orbes. Posó sus labios sobro los ajenos; un sutil temblor recorrió de pies a cabeza al encadenado. El bicolor delineó los labios del otro joven pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual fue concedido tras unos instantes. ¡Cuántas veces no lo habían hecho! Y aun seguían perdiéndose en los sabores de su contrario. El rubio deleitaba al ojigrana con su sabor dulce, mientras que él mismo se embelesaba con la amargura del contacto.

_**  
**__**And Prayers From Gothic Nights**_

_(Y oraciones de noches góticas)_

–Kai…-susurró el rubio en cuanto se rompió el contacto.

El aludido abrió sus bellos ojos carmesíes, indicándole que tenía toda su atención. Mihaeru respiraba con dificultad. Kai sonrió al ver el rostro del ojiazul con un leve destello de rojo en sus pálidas mejillas y los labios ligeramente separados.

–Mihaeru, eres hermoso.

_**  
**__**Relive Me**_

_(Me alivian)_

Kai esbozó una sonrisa complacida al comprobar que el metálico líquido escarlata continuaba emanando lento pero seguro de las pequeñas heridas que le había provocado con sumo cuidado en varias partes de su perfecto cuerpo. Moriría, no había forma de ayudarlo; no obstante, el espectáculo se extendería un par de horas más. El protagonista principal de aquella puesta en escena se mantendría con vida el tiempo suficiente para deleitarlo a él y a sus queridas compañeras silenciosas.

_**  
**__**After The Cry**_

_(Después del llanto)_

Kai se acercó al muchacho que colgaba frente a él, le acarició la mejilla y le comenzó a repartir besos en la comisura de sus labios. Una de sus manos atrapó la cintura del ojiazul en un abrazo protector, mientras que su otra mano comenzaba a recorrer su espalda. Bajó su cabeza para recargarla en el hombro del rubio, embonando al instante en la curvatura de ese largo cuello de marfil.

Aspiro profundamente, grabando en su infinita memoria el recuerdo de ese pacífico momento. En su alma no había ansiedad, ni furia, ni lujuria, sólo la inquebrantable paz que el Cristo que se hallaba entre sus musculosos brazos le proporcionaba.

_  
__**Lead Me In Other Time**_

_(Me guían a otros tiempo)_

El bicolor permaneció en esa posición durante algún rato; lo relajaba. Mihaeru sentía el cuerpo del otro contra el propio; a cada segundo se tensaba un poco más. Era la locura. Uno sabía que asesinaría a su amado; el otro, que sería asesinado por su adorado amante. Jamás cruzaron palabra antes de esta noche y, sin embargo, ambos siempre estuvieron conscientes de que algún día terminarían de esta manera.

Decenas de noches en las que compartieron una misma pasión que no necesitaba de palabras para expresarse. Sólo dependían de sus sentidos para decirse todo lo que quisieran.

_**  
I Feel You A Part Of Me**_

_(Te siento una parte de mí)_

Mihaeru sentía cómo sus vellos se erizaban por el contacto de la respiración del bicolor con la sensible piel de su cuello. Por su parte, Kai se perdía entre la embriagadora esencia del precioso ángel. Era la naturaleza. El joven rubio estaba impregnado del olor del bosque que los rodeaba. Un bosque en el que se ha derramado mucha sangre, un bosque con la fetidez que desprende un cuerpo cuando está aterrado. Todos estos ínfimos detalles eran captados por la perceptiva nariz del ojigrana… Todos esas sutiles variaciones eran capaces de transportarlo muchas eras atrás, cuando él aun estaba vivo; cuando aun podía amar.

_**  
Inside**_

_(Dentro)_

El bicolor lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí. Sus entrepiernas apenas se rozaban, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del ojicerúleo. Kai sacó su lengua y lamió la piel que estaba frente a él. Mihaeru soltó un gemido al sentir los dientes del bicolor clavarse en su piel abriéndole una nueva herida.

La sangre comenzó a brotar parsimoniosamente, cada gota de ella era recibida por la boca del ojirubí, quien se deleitaba con el vital líquido como si fuese el más exquisito manjar.

_**  
From My Rising Dreams**_

_(De mis __sueños que se __elevan__)__**  
**_

Un dedo se introdujo con brusquedad en la entrada del rubio, provocando que éste se revolviera con molestia.

–Tranquilo… –le murmuró Kai al oído, mientras jugueteaba con su lóbulo–. Te amo.

Clavó sus dientes en éste al tiempo que atacaba su entrada con dos dedos. Con suavidad comenzó a depositar diminutos besos en el rostro y cuello del encadenado. Mihaeru se movía excitado por las caricias que Kai le estaba proporcionando. Era una posición extraña para hacerlo, pero eso es lo que menos les importaba a ese par de amantes que estaban deseosos de llegar a la cúspide de su amor.

_**  
**__**And Fly, Fly On My Cold**_

_(Y vuela, vuela en mi frío)_

Kai se apartó levemente del rubio y comenzó a rodearlo lentamente hasta quedar atrás de él. Con delicadeza inimaginable recorrió los costados del ojiazul con sus manos, subía con parsimonia apreciando el disimulado contorno de las costillas de su seductor joven, sintiendo la tibieza que emanaba la tersa piel nívea. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron los antebrazos de Mihaeru se detuvieron.

–Vuela –le susurró–. Sé libre.

_**  
**__**Fly For My Life**_

_(Vuela por mi vida)__**  
**_

De pronto Mihaeru sintió cómo el peso de su cuerpo que recaía en sus muñecas desaparecía y poco a poco era elevado. Kai lo sostenía firmemente, no lo dejaría caer, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Volar. Un sueño imposible para un mortal como él… y sin embargo estaba sucediendo. Él estaba volando. En medio de su delirio Mihaeru comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba abajo como si fuesen las alas de un ave.

_**  
Deceive Me Again**_

_(Engáñame de nuevo)_

Kai, por su parte estaba deleitándose con los gráciles movimientos del ojicerúleo. Le fascinaba ver cómo, a pesar de ser ya un joven, Mihaeru aún conservaba la inocencia de su infancia. Inocencia que a Kai le había sido robada hacía mucho tiempo.

A ambos les encantaban esas alucinaciones que les hacían creer algo que jamás llegaría a ser real. Mihaeru se engañaba creyendo que era amado y que era libre; Kai se mentía a sí mismo diciendo que mientras hubiese un juego al qué jugar, su ingenuidad del mundo exterior estaría presente.

_**  
Change, Change Other Thoughts**_

_(Cambia, cámbiame a otros pensamientos)_

Mantuvieron durante unos minutos más ese pequeño delirio. Pero Kai sabía que nada es eterno, así que comenzó a descender muy para el pesar de su amante. Cuando hubo dejado al ojiazul colgando de las cadenas prosiguió con su propio juego de seducción. Suavemente acarició el pecho del frágil muchacho con una mano, al tiempo que su otra mano se ocupaba en guiar su miembro a su entrada. Con un solo movimiento penetró en la estrecha abertura, provocándole un gemido de dolor al joven de cabello como el oro.

_**  
**__**Rule All My Days**_

_(Rige todos mis días)_

En su intento de desvanecer el malestar de su ángel, el ojigrana comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en su espalda, entretanto, sus dedos se encargaban de acariciar los rosados botones de su pecho. No tardó mucho para que el joven de ojos como el mar se relajara y olvidase la intrusión que le había sido cometida.

–Juega conmigo para siempre.

_**  
**__**Until The End**_

_(Hasta el fin)_

Sosteniéndolo de la cintura para aminorar el peso, el bicolor comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo tratando de llegar lo más profundo que le fuese posible. La entrada era demasiado estrecha, lo cual dificultaba los movimientos del ojicarmín. Sólo faltaron unos instantes antes de que ambos se acoplaran en un complejo vaivén que los llevaría hasta el éxtasis. Entre suspiros y jadeos ambos llegaron a su punto culminante, Kai derramando su semilla en el interior de Mihaeru y éste bañando el rojizo piso.

_**  
**__**Let The Curtain Fall**_

_(Deja que la cortina caiga.)_

Kai permaneció abrazándolo unos segundos. Ambos estaban empapados del carmesí líquido, ya no faltaba mucho para que todo acabase. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo. Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo a él, como a muchos otros antes. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. La única manera de continuar a su lado era culminar con su propósito. Con molestia se separó de él por fin y descendió hasta apoyarse en el manchado suelo.

–Es hora de terminar con la función_**  
**_

_**Rumours Move In The Past**_

_(Rumores que se mueven en el pasado)_

Rodeó el cuerpo del rubio que aún respiraba agitado, admirándolo por última vez. Embelesado por el escape de la vida de un cuerpo tan perfecto. Se agachó tranquilamente y, estirando su brazo, cogió con sus dedos un poco de esa mezcla que se había formado por la unión de la sangre y de la semilla de Mihaeru. Alzó la vista para observar el sufrimiento de alguien que está a punto de morir. Lamió sus dedos deleitándose con la sublimidad de la sustancia y extrajo un brillante objeto de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

_**  
**__**When Safety Has Lost The Way**_

_(Cuando la seguridad ha perdido su camino.)_

La vista de Mihaeru empezaba a ser borrosa, ya no estaba consciente de qué parte de lo que había a su alrededor resultaba creado por su nublada mente y cuál representaba los objetos de la habitación. Un agudo tintineo llegó a sus oídos, miles de pequeñas flamas danzaban a su alrededor. Oía risitas juguetonas y sentía unas pequeñas manecitas que se aferraban a su cuerpo. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Se sofocaba rápidamente, el aire ya no le era suficiente.

_**  
**__**The Nightmare**_

_(La pesadilla)_

–…Kai –alcanzó a pronunciar.

Nadie atendió, sólo estaban esas risitas que daban la impresión que se reían de él… de su miseria, de su por venir. Miraba con desespero a su alrededor, miles de ojos vacíos lo miraban y lo juzgaban. Eran las muñecas. Las muñecas que habían presenciado su entrega ahora lo criticaban y esparcían rumores entre ellas.

–Kai… –volvió a llamar con recelo.

Nada. Estaba solo. Solo con esas muñecas.

_**  
It's Only Revenge**_

_(Sólo es vengaza.)_

Pequeños alfileres penetraban a través de su piel, obligando a que de cada poro se derramara sangre. Él las había visto cuando llegó acompañado de Kai. Sin embargo no les dio importancia. El bicolor le había asegurado que eran un recuerdo de su madre, algo irrelevante. ¡Oh, Dios cuánto se había equivocado! Esas muñecas eran más que un solo recuerdo. Ellas eran quienes lo deseaban y quienes harían que se quedara para siempre a su lado.

_**  
Magic Veils Are Flying On Me**_

_(Velos mágicos están volando sobre mí)_

Kai había tomado asiento en una de las dos sillas que había en el cuarto. Miraba imperturbable como las muñecas que antes habían estado acomodadas en los diversos sillones se levantaban y bajaban cuidadosamente de ellos, para luego acercarse al hermoso prisionero. En sus ojos de vidrio y en sus pálidos rostros de la más fina porcelana se reflejaba la danza que el fuego llevaba a cabo en la chimenea.

_**  
And Their Eyes**_

_(y sus ojos__)_

Ciertamente a Kai le gustaban las muñecas por su delicadeza e infinita juventud, sin embargo lo que lo hechizaba de ellas eran sus ojos. Esos ojos, aunque aniñados, demostraban la existencia de una bestia en su interior. Ellos permanecían impasibles aún realizando los más terribles actos. Eran fríos, despiadados… justo como los suyos.

_**  
**__**Embrace The Truth**_

_(Abrazan la verdad)_

Una risita escapó de los labios de Kai, una risita que se transformaría en una carcajada mientras admiraba cómo las pequeñas criaturitas enterraban sin cesar diminutas agujas en el cuerpo del joven de cabello amarillo. Sí, su risa se unía al coro de voces y carcajadas que lanzaban los perpetuos seres. Era la locura, como siempre. Era su manera de otorgarle la inmortalidad a su querido Mihaeru.

_**  
They Tell Lies**_

_(Ellos dicen mentiras)_

Más y más gotas del metálico líquido rojo emanaban de las diminutas heridas. El precioso ángel encadenado había dejado de respirar hacía un rato. No faltaba mucho para que su cuerpo quedara completamente libre de todo rastro de sangre. Su piel era más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos ya no poseían su brillo habitual, su mente ya no elucubraría sus delirios nocturnos nunca más…

_**  
But I Feel In My Worl**__**d**_

_(Pero me siento en mi mundo.)__**  
**_

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**  
**__**Dance, Dance Through The Mist**_

_(Baila, baila a través de la niebla)_

El sonido de una tétrica melodía inundaba el lugar. A cada rincón, en cada habitación se podía apreciar los suaves cambios en la música. Era una cajita musical, de eso no había duda. Era una melodía tenue, pura. Aquella dulce tonada provenía de una recámara en particular de un castillo en medio del bosque. Un castillo olvidado por el mundo, al igual que aquellos que alguna vez lo habitaron.

_**  
**__**Dance For My Mind**_

_(Baila para mi mente)_

A través de las ventanas de aquella perdida recámara se podía distinguir la bruma alzándose y cubriéndolo todo de un velo mágico. En su interior hay una enorme cama con colchas y sábanas de terciopelo rojo, alrededor de ésta hay un dosel del mismo color. También hay varios sillones y repisas atestadas de muñecas de porcelana; todas únicas y bellas. Sería el sueño de cualquier niño.

_**  
**__**I Don't Want The Light**_

_(__no quiero la luz.)_

Todo el lugar estaba alumbrado por cientos de velas acomodadas en el enorme candelabro que pendía del techo y decenas de quinqués esparcidos por el piso. A esa habitación hacía mucho que no penetraba ni un solo rayo de luz, ya que, a pesar de que todo allí parecía ser muy viejo, aún conservaba sus colores y formas originales como si fuesen nuevos.

_**  
**__**Wax, Angels Of Wax**_

_(Cera, ángeles de cera.)_

En el centro de la habitación, frente a la cama, se hallaba una caja musical de proporciones increíbles. La base era de madera circular, en sus bordes estaban tallados cientos de figuras de cuentos infantiles. Los personajes que estaban sobre ella eran seis, todos del tamaño de un ser humano real: un cazador, una pastorcita, un joven vestido con la piel de un lobo y un ángel.

_**  
**__**I Can't Live Nomore**_

_(Ya no puedo vivir.)_

Sus ropas habían sido cuidadosamente escogidas y hechas a su medida. La piel de las figurillas resplandecía bajo la diáfana luz de las candelas, gracias a lo lacado que estaban. Sus rostros sin expresión eran sumamente bellos, todos eran la representación de muchachos jóvenes, que miraban con sus ojos vacíos al joven bicolor que yacía en la cama extasiado con el bello juguete.

_**  
**__**I Can't Dream Nomore**_

_(Ya no puedo soñar.)_

Kai sonreía al ver su nueva adquisición, era justamente la pieza indicada para completar su colección. Él, el ángel, era el que más resaltaba de todos. Era una muñeca creada por el mismo Dios para el deleite de sus granas orbes. El personaje poseía el cabello rubio ceniciento, la piel sumamente pálida –igual a la de Kai– y los ojos azul claro. Todas aquellas figurillas tenían un nombre, el del ángel era Mihaeru.

– _**Can You Dance For Me ? **__(¿Bailarías para mí?)_–preguntó Kai a Mihaeru, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Ante el mutismo del joven, Kai frunció un poco el ceño; a veces le molestaba el silencio de las muñecas. No obstante, al mirar en los ojos del rubio, vio cómo éste asentía a su petición. Sí, todos ellos lo complacerían cuando se los pidiera.

Kai se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió a la base de la cajita musical, dio cuerda a la maquinita y se alejó para observar con mayor claridad cómo las muñecas de ésta se movían alegremente de un lado a otro, a veces girando en su lugar, al ritmo de la apacible melodía que emanaba de ella.

No había duda, lo que más le gustaba de las muñecas era el inmortal amor que le proferían.

_**  
**__**Can You Dance For Me ?**_

_(¿Bailarías para mí?)_

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

_**  
I Trust In Your Blackened Soul**_

_(Confío en tu alma ennegrecida.)_

Caminaba por el silencioso bosque en dirección a su castillo, la luna alumbraba el cielo nocturno brindándole un aura de misticismo y profanidad. El abrigo de Kai se movía elegantemente por efecto del viento. Entre sus brazos cargaba una preciosa muñeca de porcelana: poseía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un vestido semejante al de una princesa rusa.

_**  
**__**I'm Walking In Misty Garden**_

_(Camino en __nebuloso__ jardín)_

Su andar era cuidadoso y alegre. De sus labios emergía la tonada de una vieja melodía de violín, una melodía procedente de una caja de música. Kai era feliz, tenía dos muñecas nuevas para su colección. Jamás se cansaría de jugar con ellas. Ambas eran bellísimas. Con una mano acariciaba los caireles de la muñeca mientras con la otra jugueteaba con los holanes de su vestido. Alzó su rojiza mirada hasta posarla en el estrellado firmamento.

–Me gustan las muñecas, ¿sabes?

_**  
**__**Your Name Is Madness**_

_(Tu nombre es Locura)_

–…Son un recuerdo de mi madre. Ella solía coleccionarlas, adoraba jugar con ellas. Cuando niño, eran mi única compañía. Sólo ellas me escuchaban, me comprendían, me amaban. Mi madre no estaba loca, no. Lo que sucedía es que ella era diferente de los demás. Tal como yo…

_**  
**__**Your Children The Dolls**_

_(Tus hijas las muñecas.)__**  
**_

–…Y tal como yo, adoramos las muñecas porque descubrimos el misterio que encierran y el encanto que desprenden. Ellas lo ven todo, ellas lo saben todo. Ellas jamás me abandonarán. Harían lo que sea para verme feliz…

_**  
**_–_**...Can You Dance For Me...?**_

_(__¿...Bailarías para mí... ?)  
_

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

¡Yay! Terminado. He rehecho este fanfic seis veces por diversos problemas técnicos y al fin quedó así; en lo personal quedé muy satisfecho con el resultado. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
